La historia de mi vida Los Cullen
by fati21
Summary: Hola quería dejaros esta historia,trata sobre los Cullen,pero ellos no son los protagonistas,la protagonista es la hermana de uno de nuestros vampiros favoritos,cuenta su vida hasta que se encuentra con ellos.Os dejo la introducción,actualizo 1 x día
1. Chapter 00:Introducción

**Hola antes que todo queria daros la bienvenida a este fic y avisar que debido a los plagios masivos que están haciendo con las historias de esta web he decidido borrar mis fics completados, dejando solo los primeros caps para a quien les interese leerlos en mi perfil he puesto la dirección de mi blog, el cual está protegido.**

**Eso es todo. Gracias y perdonar las molestias.**

_**Introducción**_

Mi nombre es Cynthia Marie y mi vida, al igual que el resto es normal. Nací en Biloxi, Mississippi en el año 1906, soy alta, delgada, ojos verdes y con tez medio bronceada. Vivo con mis padres Tom y Lisa Brandon, y mis cuatro hermanos. Vivimos en una casa grande cerca de la ciudad, mi padre es obrero y mi madre se encarga de cuidar de mí y mis hermanos. Tengo un hermano y una hermana mayor que yo y dos hermanos pequeños. Mi hermano mayor se llama Tom como mi padre, mi hermana Marie Alice y mis hermanos gemelos, se llaman Allan y Nick. Yo soy la del medio y hasta ahora ayudaba a mi hermana Alice en el trabajo del campo para ayudar a nuestros padres.

Todo era normal hasta que el día de mi 13 cumpleaños, cuando me dirigía con mi hermana de vuelta a casa, esta empezó a gritar, que le dolía la cabeza. Yo me asuste y fui en busca de mi hermano Tom que estaba en el establo para que viese a mi hermana.

Desde ese día, mi hermana empezó a sufrir alucinaciones, y mis padres decidieron ingresarla en un psiquiátrico, donde no dejaban hacer visitas, desde ese día toda mi vida cambio. Mi padre fue despedido de su trabajo y los gemelos se pusieron enfermos, mi madre cuidaba de ellos y mientras mi hermano Tom y yo buscábamos nuevos trabajos, para comprar las medicinas de los gemelos. Meses después mi padre seguía sin trabajo y empezó a beber y a salir por las noches, por las mañanas mi hermano encontraba a nuestro padre en las puertas de un burdel borracho y sin nada de ropa. Cuando pasaron unos meses, los gemelos murieron, debido a que no se tomaban la medicina ya que el dinero no nos alcanzaba, para comprarla.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, un día de regreso a casa, vi a mi hermano discutiendo con unos hombres, que decían, que le tenían que pagar el alquiler o nos teníamos que ir. Cuando llego a casa, cogió sus cosas y se marcho sin decirle nada a nadie, y no regreso jamás.

Hoy cumplo los 14 y el día ha empezado mejor, desde que Tom se fue he tenido que trabajar como prostituta en un burdel para sacar la familia adelante, no me gustaba, pero me pagaban bien y el dinero lo necesitaba para poder quedarnos en Biloxi. Pero cuando llegue a casa había un hombre viejo que preguntaba por mi hermano, por lo visto era del psiquiátrico donde estaba encerrada mi hermana Alice, que había venido para darnos la noticia, de que esta había desaparecido, y no la encontraban.

Al año siguiente, mis padres murieron en un incendio y yo al tener solo 15 años acabe viviendo en un orfanato, hasta que al cumplir los 16 me adoptaron los señores Mackenzie, una familia italiana, ahora viviría en una ciudad llamada Volterra. Al principio eran buenos conmigo, tenían tres hijos más, todos varones, adoptados como yo. Sentía que volvía a tener una familia, mis nuevos hermanos se llamaban Lucas, John y Adam, con el que mejor me llevaba era con Adam, éramos uña y carne, hasta que un día me di cuenta, de que lo que sentía por él no era cariño y aprecio, sino amor. Cuando los Mackenzie, se enteraron empezaron a hacerme trabajar como una mula haciendo las tareas de la casa, pero a escondidas Adam me ayudaba, ya que él sentía lo mismo por mí. Empezamos a vernos a escondidas hasta que nos pillaron, y el señor Mackenzie, cada noche, me golpeaba brutalmente y abusaba de mí, todo sin que su esposa se enterase. Adam se marcho de la casa meses después, creyendo que así dejarían de golpearme, pero no fue así. Cuando cumplí los 18 los Mackenzie me presentaron a un amigo suyo llamado Cayo y a su esposa y su nuevo hijo ¡Adam!Sí ahora Adam era uno de los hijos de Cayo, uno de los hombres más poderosos de Volterra, junto a sus hermanos Aro y Marco Vulturi. Semanas después recibí la visita de Adam y me dijo que me iba a ayudar a salir de la familia Mackenzie, que el viernes, saliera de la casa junto con mis dos hermanos y lo esperásemos en el norte de la plaza principal. Cuando llego el viernes hice lo que Adam me dijo y lo esperé en el norte de la plaza principal, estaba cubierto de sangre, y sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre, me asuste.

Lisa, cariño no te asustes soy yo, Adam – me dijo-

¿Qué has hecho Adam, con los Mackenzie? – pregunté, asustada-

Cariño todo va a estar bien, ellos no te volverán a hacer daño, yo te voy a proteger y ellos también - me dijo, señalando a unos tipos vestidos con capas negras hasta los pies –

Me asusté, aquellas personas también tenían los ojos rojos, pero a diferencia de Adam ellos no estaban cubiertos de sangre, eran los seres más hermosos que había visto en mi vida.

Lisa, te ayudaremos y los Vulturis estarán encantados contigo, en la familia – me dijeron los hombres de negro, con una gran sonrisa –

Lucas y John, se pusieron delante de mí para protegerme. Los hombres de negro empezaron a reírse y nos dijeron que les siguiésemos que no nos harían daño.

Miré a mis hermanos y los seguí. Los hombres de negro y Adam, nos llevaron a un gran salón con poca luz y nos presentó a los ¡Vulturis!

¿Los Vulturis? – Pregunté extrañada- ¿qué hacen aquí los Vulturis?

Lisa, ellos son mi familia y a partir de hoy la tuya también – me dijo Adam sonriendo-

Después de ese momento, Cayo se acerco y me tendió su mano y yo la cogí, me quede impresionada por lo que veían mis ojos, imágenes de mi vida pasaban delante de mí, él sonrió y me dijo que si aceptaba formar parte de su familia.

Y eso fue lo que hice. Antes de que cumpliese los 19 años enfermé y Adam llevó a mi habitación a Cayo este me dijo algo, a lo que yo accedí.

Después de eso no recuerdo nada, solo oscuridad y como un fuego se extendía por todo mi cuerpo haciendo cenizas cada parte de mis entrañas, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero, lo que sí sé es que esos días o semanas fueron infernales, llenos de dolor y tortura, que hacía que cada parte de mí tuviese vida propia y sintiera una quemazón infernal en mi garganta.

Cuando abrí los ojos, todo era diferente, mis sentidos estaban más desarrollados y hacia y sentía cosas que antes no había oído, olido o saboreado jamás con mis sentidos humanos, eso, ya no era humana, Adam me dijo que era como él, que yo era un… **VAMPIRO****.**

Desde ese día, en que me convertí en vampira ya han pasado 82 años y desde entonces han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, de mi vida humana no recuerdo nada. Ahora huyo de otros vampiros que me buscan por haber matado a mis enemigos. Además de que ya no tengo hogar al que volver, porque me matarían, solo me queda ir a otro lugar de este mundo, para descansar y recuperarme de las heridas de mi última lucha.


	2. Ayuda

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Uzunaru999 Time Hollow fg7dragon Great Vampire-Shinso. AmaneSaphire Valkiria Thrud Usio-Amamiya Serenity Potter Moon SEREDAR Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado, CullzMonster-Jocelyn n'Annie,fati21


	3. Aviso y consulta

Hola chicas y chicos escribo este mensaje porque he tomado la decisión de borrar mis fics un mes o mes y medio después de terminarlos ya que cada vez hay más personas y blogs además de redes sociales que copian las historias de esta web y de otros blogs sin permiso y para evitar que pase eso con mis historias he decidido eliminarlas y eso es lo que voy a hacer quien quiera leer la historia solo tiene que mandarme un mp y se la mando con su contraseña que caducará en un mes, después de ese mes ese archivo no podrá abrirse y si no te ha dado tiempo a terminarlo sin problema te mando el fic otra vez o te doy la nueva contraseña para otro mes más.

Solo dejaré el primer capitulo de cada fic.

Perdón por las molestias.

**PD todas aquellas personas que quieran recibir algún fic, que pongan en el mensaje su correo separado por espacios ya que ff los borra. Esto también me sirve para aquellas personas que no están registradas en la web para poderle contestar y enviar las historias.**

**Hola a tod s llevo tiempo intentando encontrar otra vez un fic que empecé a leer por quí y ahora no lo encuentro; la trama es sobre twilight, bella es humana mientras Edward, Emmett y Jasper además del resto de Cullen son vampiros, los tres fueron convertidos por la misma persona, por lo que son los elegidos para gobernar a los vampiros ya que según una profecia los tres concebirían al vampiro más poderoso. Bella es esa elegida, ya que cumple los requisitos que les avisaron los vulturis, Edward no puede leerle la mente, Jasper no desea su sangre y Emmett la ha protegido de otros vampiros pero ya ha sido marcada por James, asique contra su voluntad en un principio se la llevan a su casa para protegerla ya que deben reclamarla ante los vulturis, antes que James.**

**Espero podáis ayudarme**


End file.
